Mister América
by Gavroche31
Summary: Ceci est une fic où Lisbon et son équipe  sauf Cho  font voile à Miami mais pas pour une affaire ... JISBON !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours tout le monde !**

**Voici une nouvelle fic toujours Jisbonnieuse ! Celle ci sera du point de vue de Lisbon .**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la nouvelle aventure de nos agents préférés !**

.

.

Bonjours tout le monde ! Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Je suis l'agent Térésa Lisbon, du CBI . Vous savez, celle qui dirige une équipe de 3 fabuleux agents et qui essaye désespérément de « dresser » un consultant, dont celui ci n'arrête pas de me pourrir la vie ! Eh oui, c'est moi ! Au cour de nos aventures vous vous êtes surement demandé comment je faisait pour tenir le coup malgré tout les ennuis que me cause Jane, le dit consultant ? Pour tout vous dire, je ne le sais pas non plus !La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que depuis son arrivé, on a résolu pas mal d'affaire, il met de l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe même quand c'est difficile et surtout, j'ai su trouver en lui un ami . Même si tout les jours en me levant je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir inventer pour nous causer des ennuis, il a su pimenter mon existence et c'est un pur bonheur de travailler avec lui !

Mais le plus important est que mis à part d'être un brillant mentaliste, Patrick Jane a un sex apeal inégalable ! Rien que son foutu sourire colgate vous donne envie de lui sauter dessus (et encore les mots sont faible !) Même moi je n'y échappe pas ! Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que l'aventure que je vais vous raconter m'a fait découvrir une facette de Jane que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour . ( Sauf dans mes rêves les plus secrets !)

Si je me souviens bien, cela à commencé il y a 1 mois par l'arrivée d'un courrier vraiment inattendu au nom de Patrick Jane .

.

.

Tout était calme en ce lundi matin au CBI . Tellement calme que cela en devenait ennuyant . Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelle affaire et même Jane ne savait plus quoi inventer pour me taquiner, ce que j'appréciais énormément !

C'est alors que le facteur sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jane, qui était vide . Il se retourna en posant un regard interrogatif sur Van Pelt . Celle ci fit signe en direction du divan . En effet, le consultant y était allongé de tout son long, les yeux clos . Il s'approcha du divan e se racla la gorge .

.

_ Heu … monsieur Jane ?

_ Mmmm …

_ J'ai une lettre pour vous .

_ Elle vient d'où ?

_ Newman cosmétic .

_ Connais pas .

_ Tu ne connais pas Newman cosmétic ? Demanda Grace, surprise .

_ Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

_ C'est juste que c'est la plus grande entreprise du monde en matière de mode, parfum et autres produits de beauté . Chaque années, Richard Newman, le directeur, organise le concours de … oh mon dieu !

_ Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il organise le concours de quoi ?

.

Il s'était redressé, les yeux parfaitement ouvert et fixa Grace intensément, en attente d'une réponse .

.

_ De mister América ! Termina Rigsby .

_ Je peux savoir ce que ça à voir avec moi ?

_ Tu a sans doute été sélectionné pour y participer ! S'émerveilla Grace .

_ Tu n'a qu'a l'ouvrir, on verra bien .

.

Le consultant s'exécuta, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas en quoi ça le concernait . Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille blanche . Il la lu à voix haute .

.

_« Cher monsieur Jane. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été sélectionné en tant que Mister Sacramento pour participer à notre concours de Misteur América . Vous pourrez amener avec vous jusqu'à 4 personnes . Vous trouverez ci joint les billets d'avion ainsi qu'un plan de Miami et du déroulement du concours ._

_ Sachez qu'aucun désistement n'est possible et que vous ne pourrez rentrer chez vous qu'une fois le concours terminé . Cordialement, R . New_man _. »_

_._

Il replia la lettre et lança un regard interrogateur à ses 2 collègues . Rigsby haussa les épaules et Grace, elle, avait le regard qui brillait .

.

_ Grace, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dit pas tout . Tu sais peux être comment ça ce fait que j'ai été sélectionné alors que je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'y être inscrit ?

_ Je … heu … il faut que j'aille parler au patron .

.

Sur ce, elle fila à toute vitesse dans mon bureau.

.

_ Je vous dérange, patron ?

_ Non, pas du tout . Il y a un problème ?

_ Oui et un gros !

_ J'imagine que cela concerne Jane .

_ Heu … oui .

_ Allez y, je vous écoute . Qu'est ce qu'il à encore fait comme bêtise ?

_ Rien, c'est juste que …

_ S'il n'a rien fait,je ne vois as où il y a un problème .

_ Vous vous souvenez du jour où on a rempli ce formulaire d'inscription pour le concours le Mister Univers ?

_ Oui, même qu'on avait trop galéré pour qu'il se laisse prendre en photo . Attendez une minute … ne me dites qu'il …

_ Oui! Il a été sélectionné ! Et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la blague .

_ Il a qu'a refuser !

_ C'est ça le problème, il ne peut pas ! Il représente la ville de Sacramento et il n'a pas le droit de se désister . En plus, il peut amener jusqu'à 4 personnes avec lui .

_ Il se déroule où cette fois le concours ?

_ A Miami !

_ Génial! J'ai toujours voulu visiter cette ville !

_ Oui mais Jane n'est pas de cet avis .

_ Tant pis pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'a pas me casser les pieds ce jour là ! Et puis il n'a pas le choix .

.

Un peu plus loin, Jane était toujours assis sur son divan et était en pleine discussion avec Rigsby .

_ Alors vieux, tu sais qui tu vas amener avec toi à Miami ?

_ Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Rigsby . Il est hors de question que je participe à ce concours !

_ Ouai mais tu n'as pas le choix !

_ Bien sur que si que j'ai le choix ! Dans la vie on a toujours le choix! Il suffit juste de faire le bon .

_ Ouai mais imagine toi défiler devant des centaines de canons qui te déshabillerons du regard rien qu'en te voyant défiler en maillot de bain! Super non ?

_ Pour toi peut être mais moi je ne suis pas de cet avis .

_ Dans ce cas, dit toi que Lisbon sera là à te regarder défiler et qu'après, elle ne te regardera plus de la même façon . Il y aura des flammes de désirs à la place de ses yeux !

_ Là tu exagère ! Je sais qu'elle fantasme sur moi mais quand même !

.

Grace et moi revenions à ce moment .

.

_ Van Pelt m'a tout raconté . Vous avez décidé quoi, Jane ?

_ Je crois que je vais y participer . Ça peut être amusant comme expérience et de plus, Rigsby m'a donné de bon arguments . De très bon arguments même !

.

Il m'avait fixé intensément en prononçant ces mot et je senti mes joues s'enflammer . C'est ainsi que 2 jours plus tard nous nous envolions, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Jane et moi ( Cho ne pouvant pas venir car sa mère était gravement malade et il devait rester auprès d'elle ) vers Miami, la ville au sable fin et aux super canons ( selon Rigsby !)

.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais vous laisser avant qu'Hightower ne remarque mon absence ! N'oubliez pas de revenir dans quelques jour si vous voulez connaître la suite de notre aventure !


	2. Chapter 2

** Bonjours tout le monde !**

**Vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir alors comme promis voici une petite suite :-)**

.

.

Bonjours chers lecteurs . La dernière fois nous nous étions arrêté au moment de l'embarcation dans notre avion de luxe et bien sur, en première classe . Évidement, nous n'étions entouré que de gens riches mais peu importe . Dans quelques heures nous allions atterrir à Miami, loin des bureaux, des criminels et surtout j'allais pouvoir passer de vrais vacances ( Hightower avait donné son accord comme quoi ça allait nous faire du bien ) en compagnie de mon sexy de consultant et de mes amis . Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que j'allais partager plus que des vacances avec Jane …

.

.

Ça y est . Nous étions enfin installés à nos sièges respectifs, prêt au décollage . J'étais assise à coté de Van Pelt et les garçons étaient juste devant nous . Rigsby donnait quelques leçons à Jane sur la façon de marcher pour mettre ( sois disant) son fessier en valeur . J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin mais je me ravisa, préférant le sujet de mode lancé par Van Pelt .

Une hôtesse vint nous apporter des cocktails et quelques mets . Jane lui fit son sourire ravageur et évidement, elle le lui rendit tout en rougissant légèrement . D'ordinaire, il n'adressait ce sourire que pour moi et je mentirais si je vous disiez que je n'étais pas un peu jalouse . C'est alors que je la vit se pencher un peu plus vers Jane, lui donnant une magnifique vue sur son décolleté . Je décidais de réagir .

.

_ Excusez moi madame, je pourrais avoir un autre de vos délicieux cocktails ?

_ Bien sur !

.

Elle me lança un regard noir, sachant parfaitement que je l'avais fait exprès . Faut dire que sa tête ne me revenait pas du tout ! Elle avait de long cheveux blonds bouclés, les yeux bleu océan et surtout, une ENORME poitrine ! Vous me direz que je suis loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec une pareille bimbo mais ce n'est pas une raison pour draguer ouvertement MON consultant ! Et sous mes yeux en plus ! Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec mon breuvage . Elle le posa devant moi et me fit un sourire mielleux qui n'était pas du tout sincère .

.

_ Si vous avez besoin autre chose, n'hésitez pas !

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

.

Elle s'occupa d'autres passagers et Van Pelt me regarda avec un demi sourire aux lèvres . Visiblement, elle aussi ne pouvait pas la voir . Faut dire que ce genre de fille ne sont embauché que pour leur physique .

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme . Van Pelt lisait un magasine sur la mode, Rigsby et Jane parlaient de tout et de rien et moi j'avais réussi à trouver le sommeil, ce qui était chose rare ces temps ci .

A 22h, nous fîmes nos premiers pas sur les terres de Miami . Nous fûmes à peine sortis de l'aéroport qu'une limousine nous amena à l'hôtel . Celui ci était vraiment magnifique . Une gigantesque piscine bordée de palmiers se trouvé devant le bâtiment . Nous entrâmes et mon regard se posa directement sur la bai vitrée qui formait la plafond . On avait l'impression que le ciel n'était qu'à quelques mètres de nous . Puis je baissais mes yeux . Sous nos pieds, le sol était tout carrelé et brillait de milles feux . Les autres semblaient aussi émerveillé que moi car même Jane ne disait pas un mot .

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la standardiste . C'était une femme vraiment magnifique et semblait très aimable . (Rien à voir avec l'hôtesse de l'air !) Van Pelt et Rigsby demandèrent leur chambre (séparée) puis ce fut mon tour . Elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire .

.

_ Bonjours, Teresa Lisbon . J'ai réservé une chambre .

_ Mmm … oui c'est la 001 . Votre compagnon n'est pas avec vous ?

_ Pardon ? Quel compagnon ?

_ Vous avez réservé la suite nuptiale avec un dénommé Patrick Jane .

.

J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher . Jane, qui se trouvait juste derrière moi, lui, souriait à pleines dents . Il semblait plus que ravi de partager la suite nuptiale avec moi . Je devais vraiment avoir une tête bizarre car elle me regardait avec un sourcil levé, attendant une réponse de ma part . C'est alors que mon consultant prit la parole .

.

_ Bonjours ! Je suis Patrick Jane, le compagnon de madame .

.

Il me désigna du menton mais j'étais trop rêveuse pour me rendre compte de la situation . Ce n'est que quand un homme prit nos valise que mon cerveau se reconnecta . Il nous conduisit jusqu'à la fameuse suite . J'attendis qu'il sorte de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte pour me tourner vers Jane .

.

_ Vous savez sans doute pourquoi nous partageons la même chambre qui plus est la suite nuptiale ?

_ Ben … quand j'ai fais les réservation, il ne restait que 3 chambre dont la suite nuptiale .

_ Et vous vous êtes dit _« chouette je vais pouvoir embêter cette chère Lisbon en partageant la chambre avec elle ! »_

_ En gros, oui !

_._

Il l'avait affirmer en me faisant son sourire ravageur . Vous savez, ce sourire que je déteste tant car il me fait accepter n'importe quoi ! Mais Jane est tellement sexy avec ce sourire aux lèvres que, même avec une immense volonté, je ne pourrait pas y résister . Je le soupçonne même d'être au courant par ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il fait une « bêtise », il me fait ce sourire et moi bien sur je le pardonne !

.

_ Il est hors de question que je partage cette chambre avec vous !

_ Oh Lsbon, nous nous connaissons depuis 3 ans maintenant . Imaginez toutes les choses rigolotes que l'on pourrait faire tout les deux !

.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammaient à l'idée qui venait de me traverser l'esprit . Jane, comprenant le double sen de ses paroles, essaya de se rattraper .

.

_ Enfin heu … ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez … je ne voulait pas le dire comme ça .

.

M'apercevant de son trouble, je laissais un sourire étirer mes lèvres .

.

_ Et d'aprés vous, je pensais à quoi ?

_ Heu … vous savez …

_ Non . Je vous en pris, éclairez ma lanterne, vous qui lisez dans mon esprit !

_ Vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle ! S'énerva le consultant .

_ Ah ! Vous voyez ce que ça fait quand quelqu'un vous tape sur les nerfs !

_ Au fait Lisbon, Grace m'a gentiment expliqué le coup que vous m'aviez fait il y a un moi suite à notre dispute ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me retrouve ici en ce moment . Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous !

_ Ça prouve que vous ne me connaissez pas ! Et puis vous n'aviez qu'a pas m'énerver ce jour là !

_ Oh mais je ne vous en veux pas Lisbon, au contraire ! Grâce à vous nous allons pouvoir passer d'agréables vacances ensembles !

_ Agréables ? Ça c'est vous qui le dites !

_ Dans ce cas pensez plutôt que vous allez pouvoir me dévorer des yeux pendant que je défilerais en maillot de bain !

.

Il s'était rapproché de moi en prononçant ces mots et il me fixait de son regard de braise . A cet instant, j'espérai sincèrement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, vu les idées pas très catholiques qui m'envahissaient l'esprit . Finalement, il se recula .

.

_ Vous préférez dormir du coté droit ou gauche du lit ?

_ Quand vous dites le lit, vous voulez parler de ce truc surmonté d'un matelas épais de 50 cm en forme de cœur ?

_ Vous voyez un autre lit dans cette chambre, vous ?

_ Très drôle !

_ Alors, droit ou gauche ?

_ Gauche . Et si ça ne vous conviens pas, c'est pareil !

_ Non, c'est parfait ! Faudra juste que je perde mon habitude de dormir au milieu .

_ Génial !

.

Un long silence s'installa . Je regardais bêtement la déco pendant que Jane me regardais faire, amusé . C'est alors qu'il prit la parole, sans me lâcher des yeux .

.

_ Il fait vraiment très chaud dans cette ville . Je vais prendre une douche !

.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il se saisit de son nécessaire de toilette et s'enferma dans la salle de bain . Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps se fit entendre . Je profitai de se moment de répit pour ranger mes affaires et me mettre en nuisette .Évidement, n'ayant pas été au courant de la répartition des chambre, j'avais prit la première nuisette qui m'était passée sous la main . Celle ci était rouge avec de fines bretelles et elle m'arrivait au dessus des genoux . Je me mit sous les draps tout en m'étirant de tout mon long . J'étais tellement fatigué que je ne remarquai pas immédiatement la présence de Jane dans le lit . Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis un bras m'enlacer la taille et me plaquer contre un torse que je devinais musclé que je me retournais et fit face à 2 saphirs qui me fixaient . Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée .

.

.

.

voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Dans la suite de notre aventure vous aurais droit à une des scène qui m'aura le plus chamboulée lors de ce voyage !

Sur ce, bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

** Oh là là les gens, si vous saviez oh combien je suis heureuse en lisant vos reviews !**

**J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteurs de vos exigences:-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

Bonjours les amis ! Me revoici avec la suite de notre aventure à Miami . Si je me souviens bien, je m'étais arrêté à notre première nuit à moi et Jane dans cette fameuse suite nuptiale et je peux vous dire que le lendemain au réveil, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans une telle position …

.

.

Ah ! Miami et ses plages, la mer, les beaux gosses, la chaleur … La chaleur ?

Cette pensée me fis réagir . Quelle était donc cette chaleur autour de moi et que je sentais m'envahir ? C'était tellement agréable … Et cette odeur qui m'enivre …Cette odeur qui ressemble tellement à celle de Jane … JANE ? Ce nom me fit ouvrir les yeux et tout me revint en mémoire . Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières jusqu'à ce que ma vision soit normale et je rougit violemment . J'étais allongée sur le flanc gauche, dans les bras de Jane . J'avais ma jambes droite sur les siennes et mon bras droit sur le torse ( nu?) de mon consultant . Mais le pire, c'est que ma nuisette était remontée jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse et Jane avait sa main sur ma jambe . Puis je fixais le visage de Jane, dont celui ci était parfaitement réveillé . J'eus droit à son irrésistible sourire, ce qui me déstabilisa encore plus .

Soudain, il fit glisser sa main sur ma jambe de haut en bas, me provoquant des frissons de plaisir . Il dut s'en apercevoir car il continuait en allant de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que je le stoppe avec ma main . Il éclata de rire .

.

_ Bonjours Lisbon . Bien dormis ?

_ Comme un bébé ! Et vous ?

_ Étant donné que j'étais avec une très belle femme qui plus est était en nuisette courte, j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie ! ( j'ai oublié de vous dire que Jane avait enfin fait le deuil de sa femme et de sa fille ) .

.

Je me levai et filai à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain . Une douche bien chaude voilà de quoi j'avais besoin pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer . J'en ressortis une bonne demie heure plus tard et fus surprise de découvrir Jane, étalé sur la lit et profondément endormi . Je le contemplai quelques instant avant de le réveiller .

.

_ Jane … hou hou Jane … JANE !

_ Hein, quoi … qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et sursauta .

.

_ Lisbon ! Ça va pas la tête de me réveiller dans cette tenue ! Vous voulez que j'ai une crise cardiaque où quoi ?

.

J'étais vêtue que d'une simple serviette de bain autour de mon corps et visiblement, cela mettait Jane mal à l'aise . Tant mieux ! Pour une fois que ce n'était pas le contraire .

.

_ Désolé de vous réveiller, belle aux bois dormant , mais c'est aujourd'hui que le concours commence ! Alors vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas être en retard !

.

Il se leva le plus lentement possible et entra dans la salle de bain . Quand à moi, je fouillai dans mes affaire,cherchant de quoi me vêtir .

.

_ Alors, voyons voir ce qu'on a là … Ah, ceci fera parfaitement l'affaire !

.

J'avais opté pour un débardeur noir et un mini short blanc avec une ceinture pour tenir le tout . Je me fis une queue de cheval et mis de petites ballerines . Jane sortit à ce moment et me déshabilla du regard . Il était tellement concentré sur moi que je lui lança un oreillé en pleine figure pour le réveiller .

.

_ Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! C'est très gênant !

_ C'est fait exprès, ma belle !

_ Je vous interdit de m'appeler ainsi !

_ Ou sinon ?

_ J'en sais rien . Mais je trouverais !

_ Ça je n'en doute pas, Lisbon .

.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue tout en sortant de la chambre en claquant la porte . J'entendis Jane éclater de rire, ce qui m'exaspéra énormément .

Quelques heures plus tard, après un bon petit déjeuné, nous prîmes un taxi qui nous amena sur le lieu du concours . ( Rigsby et Van Pelt nous y attendaient déjà ) .

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que nous arrivâmes sur les lieux . Il y avait des voitures à perte de vue à croire que des gens du monde entier étaient venu assister au concours . Mais lorsque nous descendîmes du taxi, j'avais beau regarder dans tout les sens, il n'y avait que des femmes, plus belles les unes que les autres ce que je comprenais parfaitement car il s'agissait d'un concours où l'on verrait des apollons défiler .

Une heure plus tard, j'avais enfin réussi à rejoindre Van Pelt et Rigsby tandis que Jane était parvenu à traverser la foule pour rejoindre les « coulisses » .

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme arriva sur l'immense scène et prit le micro .

.

_Bonjours mesdames et les quelques messieurs ! Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que le 21ème concours de Mister América est enfin ouvert !

.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, puis elle reprit .

.

Il se trouve que j'ai fais un petit tour derrière les « coulisses » et je peux vous assurer que cette année, les plus beaux gosses de toute l'Amérique sont au rendez-vous ! Et c'est sans plus attendre que je déclare la première épreuve ouverte ! Alors mesdames, ouvrez bien vos mirettes car des mecs comme ça, ça ne court pas les rues ! Sur ce, à vous les Misters !

.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit et les premiers misters apparurent, sur la chanson _Womanizer_, de Britney Spears .

Dans cette épreuve, les misters défilaient en costume tout en mettant au mieux leur corps en valeur tout en faisant leur plus beau sourire . Puis, des filles arrivèrent sur scène et ils devaient à présent danser . La présentatrice commentait l'épreuve . Évidement, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Jane et j'étais même jalouse de la fille qui dansait avec lui . Puis la danse se termina et ils enchainèrent sur un tango et pour finir sur une salsa . Enfin, ils finirent de défiler sur le devant de la scène, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant le jury, constitué que de femmes .

.

_ Je n'y crois pas mesdames et messieurs ! Depuis 20 ans, c'est la première fois que je jury hésite autant pour les premières éliminations ! Ah ! Ils sembleraient qu'elles se soient enfin décidé … ça y est, nous avons les 10 misters qui vont poursuivre le concours . Les voici : Misters Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, New York, San Francisco , Las Vegas, San Antonio, Sacramento, Seattle et Oklahoma ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Rendez vous demain pour la suite du concours et le fameux défilé en maillot de bain !

.

Le reste de la journée, nous la passions tout les quatre à se baigner, à bronzer sur la plage et pour les garçons, à draguer les filles . Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 19 heures que nous décidâmes de rentrer à l'hôtel pour profiter de leur programme de détente . Jane et Rigsby partirent se baigner dans les sources chaudes tandis que Grace et moi optâmes pour un massage .

Deux heures plus tard, Grace alla se coucher car elle était fatiguée tandis que moi, je voulais profiter des sources chaudes, sachant qu'à cette heure ci, il risquait pas d'y avoir grand monde . Je prit une des grandes serviettes de l'hôtel et partis en direction des vestiaires . Je vous dis pas la surprise que j'ai eus en croisant la seule personne que je ne voulais absolument pas croiser : Patrick Jane, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille . Lui aussi semblait surprit de me voir et il me lança un grand sourire, auquel je répondis . Puis mon regard se posa instinctivement sur son torse nu, légèrement doré, d'où des gouttes d 'eau continuaient de ruisseler . Il avait les cheveux mouillés et je le trouvait encore plus sexy que d'habitude ! J'étais tellement plongée dans mes fantasmes que je ne le vis pas s'approcher de moi et ce n'est que lorsque je sentis son souffle sur mon visage que je revins à la réalité .

.

_ Non non non non NON !

.

Je repoussais Jane plus fort que prévu . Son pied, encore humide, glissa sur le carrelage et il tomba en arrière . Évidement, il eut le réflexe de se raccrocher à moi mais étant beaucoup plus lourd il m'emporta dans se chute . Je me retrouvais donc allongée sur mon sexy de consultant et j'avais les joues en feu . Le fait de sentir sa peau contre la mienne me provoqua un long frisson de plaisir et je pouvais sentir les battements accélérés du cœur de Jane . Finalement, lui qui faisait toujours le malin il était autant embarrassé que moi ! C'est alors qu'il prit la parole, me faisant sursauter au passage .

.

_ Heu Lisbon … c'est pas que je n'aime vous avoir allongée sur moi, au contraire mais … il faudrait peut être penser à vous relever .

_ Oui pardon … j'avais la tête ailleurs .

_ Je vois ça, oui !

.

Il me fit son sourire colgate et j'eus une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser . Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée de mon esprit et je me levai . Enfin … essayai de me lever serait plus exact car quelque chose m'en empêchait . Je fis une nouvelle tentative mais sans succé . C'est alors que je baissai les yeux et devin rouge écrevisse en voyant la cause de mon problème . La boucle de ma ceinture s'était accrochée à la serviette de Jane ! Et la pire c'est que si je me levais, mon consultant allait se retrouver nu comme un ver !C'est alors que je sentis 2 mains se poser sur ma ceinture .

.

_ Jane … je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

_ J'essaie de décrocher votre ceinture de ma serviette . A moins que vous préféreriez que l'on reste dans cette position, ce qui me plairais tout autant !

_ Non ! C'est juste que …

.

C'est alors que je la sentis arriver .

.

_ Lisbon, si vous pouviez arrêter de bouger ça m'arrangerais beaucoup !

_ Désolé, c'est juste que je commence à avoir une crampe .

_ Essayez quand même, ça éviterait que vous provoquiez d'autres réactions gênante dans mon corps !

_ Pardon ?

.

Ce n'est que quand je sentis son bip réagir que mon cerveau percuta, et que mon visage vira au cramoisi .

.

_ Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé Jane !

_ Ce n'est rien .

.

Attendez une minute . Cela voudrait il dire qu'il éprouve du désir pour moi ? Ou alors de l'envie ? Ou alors c'est moi qui délire . Oui, c'est forcément ça, je délire complètement ! En même temps, se retrouver allongé sur le corps bouillant de Jane vous fait avoir quelques idées tordues dans la tête . Mais le meilleur c'est que pour la première depuis que l'on travaille ensemble, je vis Patrick Jane rougir ! Aussi je décidai de profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mes lèvres . Je pris appui sur une main et de l'autre, je commençais à dessiner des petits cercles sur le torse du consultant, lui provoquant des frissons .

.

_ Ma parole mais c'est que vous le faites exprès en plus !

_ C'est tellement rare de vous voir gêné que j'en profite ! Et puis c'est pour touts les fois où vous me poussez à bout !

_ Oui mais là c'est différent ! Vous êtes en train de …

_ De vous faire de l'effet ?

_ Non, pas du tout !

_ C'est pas ce que dit votre corps, Jane .

_ Il est normal pour un homme de réagir lorsqu'une femme se dandine sur son corps qui plus est, celui ci n'est recouvert que d'une serviette !

.

Je me penchai à son oreille et lui murmura d'une voie sensuelle :

.

_ Oui mais moi je suis votre patronne et nous nous voyons tout les jours .

.

Quelques minutes de silence défilèrent avant que Jane n'arrive enfin à décrocher sa serviette . Ceci fait, je me levai et commençai à partir quand il me retint par le poignet .

.

_ Je me vengerais, Lisbon . Et je vous prouverais à quel point je peux lire dans vos pensées .

.

Sur ce, il me lâcha et je me dirigeai en direction des bains . Il fallait vraiment que je me détendes . A partir de demain, il va falloir que je face preuve d'extrême volonté pour pouvoir résister à Jane, quelle que soit sa vengeance .

.

.

.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

N'oubliez pas de revenir dans quelques jours pour connaître la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci infiniment à vous tous, fidèles reviewers !**

**Que dire de cette suite à part qu'elle sera plus fiévreuse que les autre :-)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, grand bonjours à tous ! Comme à chaque fois, je vais vous donner un indice sur le contenue de la suite de notre voyage . La seule chose chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, vous allez assister au commencement du jeu de séduction de Jane et également à sa « vengeance » …

.

.

Il s'était écoulé plus d'une heure depuis le petit « incident » avec Jane mais mon cœur ne s'en était toujours pas remit . J'étais allé donc demander à Rigsby où était le consultant et celui ci m'affirma qu'il était allé se faire faire un massage complet, et qu'il en avait pour 2 heures au moins . Je décidai de monter dan la chambre, profitant un maximum de ce peu de temps sans Jane, car il faut l'avouer, j'étais à la fois inquiète et excitée de savoir quelle sorte de vengeance il allait m'infliger . Mais une chose est sure, je n'allais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement !

Après réflexion, je pris mes affaires de toilette et m'enferma dans la salle de bain . J'étais tellement plongée dans ms pensées que je n'entendis pas Jane entrer dans la chambre . Par conte lui, il savait très bien que j'étais sous la douche et il attendis que j'arrête l'eau pour crocheter la serrure et ainsi rentrer dans la salle de bain Quant à moi, j'étais parfaitement détendue, les yeux fermés et je me rendis compte de la présence du consultant que lorsque je sentis 2 mains se poser délicatement sur ma taille . Je me retournai vivement tout en voulant donner une gifle à cet inconnu mais celui ci intercepta mon bras et me le bloqua tout en me plaquant contre le mur de la salle d'eau . C'est alors que je reconnu le mentaliste et mes joue devinrent automatiquement rouge tomate . J'avoue qu'à ce moment, je me sentais plus que nue sous ma serviette et je sentais des papillons prendre leur envol dans mon ventre . C'est alors que je croise le regard de braise de Jane et je sens sa main glisser vers ma cuisse jusqu'à s'arrêter à la limite de ma serviette, me provoquant un plaisir intense . J'avais envie de l'embrasser tellement envie … Jane, qui avait sans doute comprit la direction que prenaient mes pensées, approcha son visage du miens . Je pouvais sentir son souffle de plus en plus saccadé sur ma bouche et j'ai du me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer . Puis il s'approcha de mon oreille et me parla dans un murmure .

.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Lisbon, je ne vais pas vous croquer maintenant je préfère prendre mon temps …

.

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur ma joue et il sortit de la salle de bain . Quand à moi, j'enfilai rapidement ma nuisette, sortis de la salle de bain et me faufilai sous les draps, sans un regard vers le consultant qui lui, souriait à pleines dents . Quelques minutes plus tard, je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée .

Le lendemain, je me levai avec énormément de retard . Évidement, Jane n'avait pas prit la peine de me réveiller, ce qui allait lui donner l'occasion de se foutre de moi . Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier car une chose est sure, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement !

C'est donc avec 1 heure de retard que je descendais au restaurant de l'hôtel et je fus surprise de constater que mes chers collègues avaient sagement attendu mon arrivée pour déjeuner . Bien sur, la seule place de libre se trouvait en face de Jane, et celui ci était tout sourire en me voyant . C'est donc avec une légère appréhension que je pris place en face de mon consultant . Un serveur nous apporta notre commande . Soudain, en étirant mes jambe, je fus surprise de la proximité qu'avaient celles de Jane et c'est alors qu'une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit . J'étendis ma jambe droite et celle ci prit contact avec celle de Jane et celui ci, surprit de ce contact soudain, manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé .

.

_ Ça va Jane ? Lui demanda Van Pelt .

_ Ouai ouai, c'est juste passé par le mauvais conduit .

.

Rigsby se contenta de sourire et moi je continuais à boire mon café, comme si de rien n'était . J'étendis de nouveau ma jambe mais cette fois ci je la fit glisser lentement sur celle de Jane, dans une douce caresse et pour la deuxième fois en même pas 24 heure, celui ci se mit à rougir ce qui n'échappa pas à Rigsby .

.

_ Jane, je rêve ou tu rougis ?

_ J'ai juste … des bouffées de chaleur, rien de grave .

.

Grace et Rigsby se regardèrent, surpris alors que moi je lisais tranquillement un magasine tout en grignotant mes tartines . Puis, je repris ma douce torture mais cette fois je fis glisser ma jambe jusqu'à la cuisse de mon consultant et celui ci ne savait plus où se mettre tant il était déstabilisé, ce qui me plaisais énormément ! Puis il se leva de table et il passa juste derrière moi, assez prêt pour que moi seule entende ses paroles .

.

_ Vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça, Lisbon . Vous me forcé à passer à l'étape supérieure …

.

Il sortit du restaurant . Rigsby et Van Pelt me fixaient, incompréhensifs tandis que moi j'étais rouge pivoine . Je repris mes esprits et me dépêcha pour ne rien rater de la suite du concours . Cette fois, les misters devaient présenter un de leurs talent .

.

.

.

**Je sais que cette suite est super courte mais ces temps ci je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire . Je vous promet que la prochaine sera plus longue alors d'ici là, bisous à tous !**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire ma fic et de laisser des commentaires:-)**

**C'est un pur bonheur pour moi de lire vos reviews, encore merci .**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

Salut à tous, chers lecteurs ! Vous arrivez pile au bon moment pour la suite de notre aventure et surtout celle du jeu de séduction entre Jane et moi . Je suis sure que vous vous dites « _mon dieu, comment elle va faire pour résister à ce Don Juan de Jane » _La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'à un moment il va se faire avoir à son propre jeu …

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que l'on attendait devant la scène l'arrivée des misters . Aujourd'hui ils devaient présenter un de leurs talent, ce qui allait compté pour 30% de leur note finale . J'avoue que pour cette épreuve je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis pour Jane car sous son masque, le consultant cachait de nombreux talents . (notamment celui de me taquiner à longueur de journée!) On attendit encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la présentatrice d'hier arriva sur scène, le micros à la main .

.

_ Bonjours mesdames et messieurs ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver en cette belle journée ensoleillée pour la deuxième épreuve . Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui nos chers misters vont devoir nous montrer un de leurs talent . Ils vont devoir faire preuve de dextérité,d'imagination et surtout de charme s'ils veulent séduire le jury et ainsi obtenir une bonne note . Maintenant, place aux misters !

.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit eu un premier mister fit son apparition c'était Mister Los Angeles . Il prit le micro et commença à chanter d'une merveilleuse voix grave . Au fur et à mesure que la chanson défilait j'avais l'impression qu'une chaleur intense emplissait mon cœur . Il retourna dans ls coulisses au bout de quelques minutes et il fut remplacé par Mister Seattle . Lui il fit un numéro de claquettes . Je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas s'emmêler les jambes tant le rythme était rapide . Moi je serais tombée depuis longtemps !

D'autres misters passèrent puis ce fut le tour de Jane . Il arriva sur scène, son sourire séducteur plaqué aux lèvres . A peine fut-il arrivé que j'entendis des jeunes femmes crier son nom . Elle disaient qu'il était le plus beau et le plus séduisant, ce qui me faisait sourire car j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elles . Jane avait vraiment tout pour être Mister América à part peut être la taille ( eh oui, sous ces airs de séducteur Patrick Jane n'est pas si grand que çà!) . Mais lorsque j'entendis ces mêmes femmes crier qu'elles le voulaient dans leur lit, je me mis à rougir en repensant à mon premier réveil dans la suite nuptiale dans les bras de Jane . J'avais cru que je n'allais jamais m'en remettre et depuis j'ai l'impression que le consultant m'attire comme un aimant !

Ce fut donc à lui de présenter un talent .

.

_ Bonjours mesdames et messieurs ! Le talent que je vais vous présenter est la magie . Avant de commencer, je tiens à offrir ceci ( Il prit un foulard rouge qu'il entra dans son poing fermé . Il fit plusieurs mouvements et lorsqu'il ouvrit la main, le foulard avait fait place à une magnifique rose rouge) à la femme qui a le don de pimenter ma vie !

.

Il lança la rose et celle ci tomba sur ma poitrine puis dans mes mains . A ce moment, tous les regard se tournèrent vers moi et une vague d'applaudissement fit rage . Je pouvais lire de la jalousie dans le regard des deux femmes e tout à l'heure mais peu m'importe . Il fallait que je trouve un moyens de me venger du sale coup de Jane .

Il continua donc son numéro . Il fit apparaître et disparaître des objets, puis il fit rentrer une jeune femme dans une boite il la fit disparaître et elle réapparu à sa place dans le public . Pour finir, il fit apparaître un perroquet et lui fit faire divers exercices d'agilité comme faire du vélo, lui faire amener un ballon dans un panier et le faire voler d'un perchoir à un autre tout en passant dans des anneaux . ( Tout les objets étant de taille réduite ) .Il termina quelques minutes plus tard sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement . Les autres misters passèrent puis ce fut la fin de cette épreuve la présentatrice annonça une entracte de 20 minutes le temps qu'ils se préparent pour l'épreuve suivante . Je me préparais à me diriger ver la buvette lorsqu'elle vint à ma rencontre .

.

_ Ah mademoiselle, je vous trouve enfin !

_ Je peux vous aider peut être ?

_ Veuillez me suivre pour la préparation de la prochaine épreuve .

_ Pardon ?

_ Eh bien vous savez ! Mister Sacramento a besoin de vous pour la prochaine épreuve !

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, vous devez surement vous tromper !

_ C'est bien vous Térésa Lisbon ?

_ Oui .

_ Donc je ne me suis pas trompé . Maintenant suivez moi, le temps presse !

.

Je n'eus pas le choix et me résignais donc de la suivre, me demandant en quoi Jane avait besoin de moi . Nous arrivâmes dans les coulisses et lorsque je le vis, mon cœur rata un battement . Décidément, je ne m'y ferais jamais de le voir torse nu ! Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras . Évidement, moi j'avais les joues en feu mais c'était tellement agréable d'être contre lui que j'en oubliai quelques secondes les personnes autour de nous . Il me relâcha et la présentatrice revint avec deux bouts de tissu dans les mains, qu'elle me donna .

.

_ Heu … qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Votre maillot de bain, pourquoi ?

_ Vous appelez ça un maillot vous ?

.

A ce moment plusieurs jeunes femme passèrent à coté de moi et elles avaient le même maillot . Celui ci était bleu océan et ne couvrait que le stricte minimum . Il était hors de question que je mette cette horreur !

.

_ Bon, dépêchez vous, l'épreuve commence dans un quart d'heure !

.

Je me tournai vers Jane et celui ci arborait un magnifique sourire .

.

_ Il est hors de question que je mette ce truc ! Vous allez devoir vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Je suis désolé Lisbon mais c'est trop tard . Toutes les autres fille sont déjà partis il ne reste plus que vous !

.

Je fis une moue déprimée, ce qui fit rire mon sexy de consultant .

.

_ Aller Lisbon, courage ! Vous avez combattue le crime à plusieurs reprises ce n'est quand même pas un simple maillot qui va vous faire peur !

_ Un simple maillot ? Vous appelez ça un simple maillot ? Ce truc ridicule couvre à peine la poitrine !

_ Justement, vous allez être encore plus sexy que d'habitude !

.

Il me fit un large sourire et me laissa seule pour que je puisse me changer . Oui, il fallait vraiment que je me venge de Jane et de ces petits tours !

Je ressortit 5 minutes plus tard et allai rejoindre les autres, pour les explications . La présentatrice prit la parole .

.

_ Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer le déroulement de l'épreuve . Vous allez devoir traverser une série d'obstacles pour aller sauver la fille qui porte le même foulard que vous et qui se trouve sur un bateau gonflable . Petite complication au début vous devrez faire 30 fois le tour de votre poteau avant de vous élancer au sauvetage de votre promise . Une fois que vous aurez sauvé celle ci et ramenée sur la plage vous devrez l'embrasser sur la bouche pour que le parcours soit terminé . Pas de question ? Parfait ! Les filles, montez à bord de ce bateau, il va vous menez à votre place . Messieurs, prenez place et bonne chance .

.

.

.

**voilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et que vous aurez envi de lire le prochain chapitre qui, je pense, sera le dernier ^^**

**Sur ce, bisous à tous et à la prochaine :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjours bonjours O fidèles lecteurs :)**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui ne sera pas le dernier . De plus, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette fic n'est pas encore finie car une nouvelle idée m'a soudainement traversée l'esprit ^^**

**Je n'en dis pas plus donc Bonne Lecture !**

.

.

.

Hello tout le monde ! Prêt pour la suite de notre fabuleuse aventure à Miami ? J'en étais sure ! Quand il s'agit de vous raconter mes aventures avec Jane, vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et çà me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je vais faire un petit retour en arrière pour vous rappeler la consigne de l'épreuve qui va suivre …

.

.

__ Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer le déroulement de l'épreuve . Vous allez devoir traverser une série d'obstacles pour aller sauver la fille qui porte le même foulard que vous et qui se trouve sur un bateau gonflable . Petite complication au début vous devrez faire 30 fois le tour de votre poteau avant de vous élancer au sauvetage de votre promise . Une fois que vous aurez sauvé celle ci et ramenée sur la plage vous devrez lui donner un baiser pour que le parcours soit terminé . Pas de question ? Parfait ! Les filles, montez à bord de ce bateau, il va vous menez à votre place . Messieurs, prenez place et bonne chance ._

_._

Une super nana à la super poitrine et au super sourire se plaça au milieu de la plage, face aux misters . Elle leva un bras puis le baissa quelques secondes plus tard en donnant un coup de sifflet . Les misters se précipitèrent à leur poteau respectif ils ne leurs fallu que quelques secondes pour faire les 30 tours . Ils se mirent à courir vers le premier obstacle, avec Mister New-York en tête suivi de Mister Las-Végas puis de Jane . Derrière eux, Mister Seattle et Oklahoma n'avaient fait que quelques pas avant de se cogner l'un l'autre et de s'écrouler dans le sable, sous les rires du public .

De son coté, Jane arriva tant bien que mal devant le premier obstacle . C'était un mur de 2m50 de haut avec des prise type escalade . Il posa son pied sur la première et commença son ascension . Arrivé à la moitié, Mister Chicago lui attrapa les jambes et le fit redescendre . Celui ci commença à grimper à son tour, suivit de prés par Jane . Arrivé en haut, le consultant l'aida à passer de l'autre coté en le poussant . Le mister tomba la tête la première dans le sable . Puis Jane se mit à courir vers le second obstacle, sa tête ne lui tournant presque plus . Il y arriva bien vite et devant lui se trouvait un filet posé à quelques centimètres du sol les candidats devaient ramper dessous le plus rapidement possible . Jane lança un rapide coup d'œil vers l'avant et il vit Mister New-York franchir le quatrième obstacle et Mister Las-Végas bloqué au troisième . Il s'aplatit au sol et commença à ramper sous le filet en faisant attention de ne pas s'y accrocher . Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour en ressortir puis il courut à toute vitesse vers le prochain . Il eut un petit rire en voyant Mister Las-Végas qui n'arrivait pas à monter à la corde . En effet, ils devaient grimper à une corde à nœuds pour arriver sur une plate forme . Là, ils devaient traverser un pont qui qui bougeait énormément . Si par malheurs ils tombaient, ils devaient remonter par la corde et ainsi le refaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent l'autre plate forme et redescendre par une autre corde, sans nœuds cette fois . Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Jane pour franchir l'obstacle . En effet, ayant un très mauvais sens de l'équilibre, il dut recommencer plusieurs fois pour finalement y arriver de la troisième . Quand il était enfin redescendu, il vit que Mister New-York était déjà en train de nager pour aller sauver sa promise . Remarque, l'homme était de l'armée de terre et donc il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'épreuve . Le mentaliste s'arrêta quelques secondes, prit plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air frais et se remit à courir vers le dernier obstacle tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'arrière . Il eut un petit rire en voyant le pauvre Mister Las Végas tomber du pont au moins pour la dixième fois !

Le dernier obstacle était plus ou moins original, ce qui fit sourire Jane . En effet, il devait grimper sur une grosse boule et devait arriver jusqu'à la limite de la plage, sans tomber . En cas de chute, il devait ramener la boule à bout de bras et recommencer . Cet exercice parut super simple à Jane et il fit preuve de beaucoup d'habilité, sous les applaudissements du public . La présentatrice prit la parole .

.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, comme vous pouvez le constater, Mister New_York est en tête et a presque ramené la jeune fille sur la plage il est suivit de prêt par notre chouchou, Mister Sacramento qui s'apprête à plonger dans l'eau pour aller chercher sa bien aimée ! En troisième position nous avons Mister Las Végas qui a enfin réussi à passer le pont et qui termine avec la boule . Il est au coude à coude avec Mister Chicago suivi de Mister San Francisco … Mais quel dommage ! Il vient juste de tomber et il doit recommencer ! Il faut l'encourager mesdames !

.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit . Quant à moi, j'étais confortablement allongée sur mon bateau gonflable, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de mon sauveur, alias Patrick Jane . C'est alors qu'il arriva à ma hauteur . Il grimpa sur le bateau, défit le nœud de la corde qui me tenait prisonnière et me prit dans ses bras pour plonger dans l'eau . Mmmm ! Que c'était agréable de se faire sauver par mon sexy de consultant ! Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour regagner la plage et lorsque nous y arrivâmes, Jane m'aida à me relever et me fixait droit dans les yeux, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres . Je tournai la tête sur le coté, trop chamboulée par cette gène soudaine et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Mister New-York en train d'embrasser sa promise, mon cœur rata un battement . Le baiser ! C'était le moment où je devais l'embrasser pour le remercier de m'avoir sauver !

J'étais complètement perdue, et mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure . Mais lorsque je vit un autre mister arriver avec une fille, je me rendis compte que si je ne l'embrassais pas maintenant, il perdrait des points pour le score final !

.

_ Et merde !

.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de poser mes lèvres sur celles de Jane . Inconsciemment (ou peut être pas ), je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour rapprocher nos deux corps . Je le sentis entrouvrir ses lèvres pour approfondir l'échange et lorsque je sentis sa langue forcer la barrière de mes lèvres, je les entrouvris, nous offrant ainsi un flot de sensations . Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fit sentir . Nous nous séparâmes à regret, sous les applaudissements du public .

Après cette épreuve riche en rebondissements, Rigsby, Grace, Jane et moi décidions d'aller manger dans un autre restaurant que celui de l'hôtel . Rigsby, Grace et moi étions confortablement installés à une table pendant que Jane était au bar, commandant les boissons . Il attendit patiemment la commende jusqu'à ce qu'une belle blonde l'accoste .

.

_ Salut beau blond . Ça te dirais de venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre ? Je te ferais des gâteries …

_ Non merci mademoiselle . Je ne couche jamais le premier soir !

.

Il lui fit un sourire à la Jane, ce qui semblait plaire à la jeune femme, qui revint à la charge . Elle se rapprocha du consultant tout en défaisant un autre bouton de son chemisier déjà bien décolleté . Moi et les autres observions la scène, hilare . Puis Jane, ne voyant pas comment il allait se sortir de cette situation et le barman qui ne revenait pas, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout .

.

_ Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais … je suis gay !

.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme et celle ci remontta soudainement sa juppe, sous le regard incompréhensible de Jane . C'est alors qu'il vira au cramoisit, s'apercevant qu'une bosse se trouvait dans sa culotte .

.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème mon chou .

.

Le barman arriva à ce moment avec les commandes et Jane s'empressa de les prendre pour venir nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible à table .

.

.

.

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plut**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi ou vendredi pour le prochain chapitre :)**

**Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjours tout le monde !**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette longue absence mais la semaine dernière j'ai eus le malheur de perdre Fly, mon border collie de 1 an, il s'est fait percuter par une voiture mais il a eut la force de revenir à la maison pour finalement mourir dans mes bras . J'étais trop déprimée pour pouvoir écrire mais maintenant ça va mieux alors me revoilà !**

**Bref je dis rien de plus alors bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

Coucou ! Moi, Térésa Lisbon, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour vous raconter la suite de l'histoire . La suite qui va suivre se passe juste après notre repas au restaurant où Jane s'est fait draguer ! Quelle rigolade, j'étais pliée en deux ! Donc, si je me souviens bien, Grace et moi avions décidées d'aller faire les boutiques pendant que les garçons allaient s'éclater à la plage avec d'autres misters …

.

.

Ah ! Cette fin de journée s'annonçait parfaite ! Le soleil était au beau fixe, il y avait des beaux gosses à perte de vue et surtout, j'allais passer mon après-midi à faire les boutiques avec Grace . SEULEMENT avec Grace ! Les garçons n'étant pas avec nous, je comptais bien profiter au maximum de cette après-midi sans Jane . Cela me fait penser que je dois réfléchir à ma vengeance envers cet homme horriblement sexy qui me fait tourner en bourrique . Vous voyez de qui je parle ? Excellent . Ce fut donc avec le sourire que je rejoignis la belle rousse devant une immense boutique de fringues .

Nous fûmes à peine rentré qu'une jeune femme vint à notre rencontre .

.

_ Bonjours mesdames ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Nous recherchons des tenues légères et sexy si possible ! Répondit Grace . C'est pour séduire un homme !

_ J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! Veuillez me suivre .

.

Je profitais du fait qu'elle soit retournée pour me tourner vers Grace, le regard noir .

.

_ Grace, je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne compte séduire personne !

_ Ben je pensais que si Jane vous voyait en tenue sexy il ne serait plus maître de lui même et donc vous pourriez le faire tourner en bourrique à votre tour .

.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes au plan de la rouquine puis finalement un léger sourire étira mes lèvres . Oh oui Jane, vous allez regretter terriblement votre petit jeux de séduction ! Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la voix de la vendeuse qui apparemment, me parlait .

.

_ Alors … dites moi comment est l'homme en question .

.

Grace me fit un signe de la tête pour m'encourager .

.

_Je … j'ai une photo de lui si vous voulez .

.

Je lui tendis une photo de Jane et un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme .

.

_ Ah ! Le Mister Sacramento ! C'est un bel étalon en effet . Vous êtes proches ou vous êtes une « fan » ?

.

Je rougis légèrement, embarrassée .

.

_ En fait …

_ C'est elle qui a eut la chance de l'embrasser lors de l'épreuve de la plage, me coupa Grace .

_ Je vois . Donc vous êtes proche .

_ En réalité ont bossent ensembles et il passe ses journées à me pourrir la vie donc je veux me venger !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de quoi lui faire tourner la tête !

.

Elle se dirigea vers les robes courtes et en sélectionna quelques unes, plus courte les unes que les autres . La première qu'elle me fit essayer était rouge bordeaux et elle m'arrivait à moitié cuisse tout en faisant ressortir les courbes de mon corps . Son décollette assez prononcé laissait apercevoir la naissance de ma poitrine .

.

_ Vous croyez que ce n'est pas trop court pour moi ?

_ Sachez mademoiselle que les premières choses que regardent les hommes chez une femme sont ses jambes et sa poitrine ! Et je peux vous assurer que votre beau ne résistera pas une minute en vous voyant ainsi !

_ Dans ce cas je la prends !

.

Elle la mit dans un panier et me donna la suivante . Celle ci était bleu azur avec un décolleté beaucoup plus profond que la précédente mais elle m'arrivait au dessus des genoux . Sous le charme, je la pris également . J'en essayais d'autres mas elles ne me plaisaient pas beaucoup et ce ne fut que quand on avait épuisé toute la sélection que nous stoppions le défilé .

.

_ Et vous ma belle, c'est pour séduire quelqu'un également ?

_ Oh non moi il me faut juste un nouveau maillot de bain et de nouvelles fringues, rien de spécial .

_ Moi aussi il me faudrait un nouveau maillot, le mien date de l'âge de pierre !

.

Elles me regardèrent avec un large sourire et elles se précipitèrent au rayon maillot, pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés … de bikinis ! Le genre qui ne vous couvre que le stricte minimum ! Je restais figé quelques secondes puis je décidais de jouer le jeu . Après tout, j'allais me venger du jeu de séduction de Jane, alors pourquoi ne pas me venger avec son propre jeu ? Et puis ça va faire ressortir mon coté femme .

J'entrais dans la cabine d'essayage, prête pour un nouveau défilé . Le premier, rouge à rayures blanches, ne couvrait qu'un quart de la poitrine et la couleur ne me plaisait pas du tout .

.

_ Suivant !

.

Celui là, vert pomme, me plaisait beaucoup ! Mais Grace et la vendeuse n'était pas de cet avis car soit disant que la couleur ne m'allait pas du tout . N'y connaissant rien, je décidais d'écouter les expertes et leurs rendis les bouts de tissus, à regret .

.

_ Bon, suivant !

.

Alors là, c'était l'horreur ! Le maillot (si on pouvait appeler ça un maillot) n'était fait que d'un seul bout de tissu rose fushia qui partait du bas, remontait en se croisant pour laisser une vue imprenable sur mon ventre puis passa sur la poitrine en un gigantesque décolleté . Il était hors de question que je m'affiche en public avec se truc !

.

_ Je sais pas qui a choisi cette horreur mais elle a du me confondre avec Angelina Jolie ! Suivant !

.

Là, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase . Le bikini était noir en deux pièces . Le haut couvrait bien ma poitrine, jusque là, pas de problème vous me direz . Mais le problème justement venait du bout ( et j'insiste bien sur le « bout ») de tissu qui, à priori ressemblait à une culotte . La dite culotte ne recouvrait qu'un petit triangle de mon vagin et surtout, elle s'attachait avec des ficelles ! Imaginez qu'un homme ( et je site Jane dans le lot!) est des idée mal placées et qu'il décide de tirer sur la ficelle, j'aurais l'air de quoi moi, avec les fesses à l'air ? Non non non je devais préserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait .

.

_ OK les filles Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus classique ?

.

Le suivant était le bon . Il était orange, deux pièces, il recouvrait bien ma poitrine en laissant voir la naissance de celle ci . Le bas lui recouvrait bien le devant et le derrière et il me faisait des fesses d'enfer ! Je me trouvais super sexy avec et les filles étaient du même avis ! Grace elle obta pour un bikini blanc qui faisait bien ressortir sa poitrine et son fessier bien musclé . Quand je dis que c'est une vrai bombe cette fille ! J'en connais un qui va la croquer dés la première seconde où il la verra avec ça .

Il nous fallut encore une demie heure avant de passer à la caisse et de ressortir du magasin, les bras chargés de paquets .


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**Prêt(te) pour le chapitre suivant ? Le voici ! J'espère que la petite vengeance de Lisbon va vous plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

L'après-midi shopping avec Grace m'avait fait un bien fou, depuis le temps que je n'avais pas fais de sortie entre fille et de plus, Grace s'avère être devenue une excellente amie et confidente ! On était devenue super proche, tellement qu'elle me confia un secret qui pour moi ne semblait pas si secret que ça .

.

_ Lisbon, je peux vous faire confiance n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Voilà . J'ai envie de me remettre avec Wayne … et je voulais avoir ce que vous en pensiez .

.

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes sans que je ne prononce le moindre mot, ce qui inquiéta la rouquine .

.

_ Eh bien … je suppose que ça dépende de ce qui vous manque le plus chez lui .

_ Tout ! Son odeur, ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps, sa peau contre la mienne aussi et …

_ Stop ! J'ai compris .

_ Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

_ Que vous êtes pire qu'une droguée en manque et que vous devez à tout prix vous remettre avec lui !

_ Oui mais le règlement ?

_ Au diable le règlement, Grace ! Vous êtes jeune, amoureuse, vous avez toute la vie devant vous et je ne veux pas que vous la gâchiez pour trois lignes d'un stupide règlement !

.

Elle se jeta sur moi et me fit un énorme câlin .

.

_ Merci beaucoup Lisbon !

_ De plus, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous couvrir !

.

Elle me fit un large sourire avant que l'on se remette en route vers l'hôtel . Vous vous demandez sans doute si je suis tomber sur la tête en encourageant Grace de suivre son cœur ? En réalité, cela fait un petit moment déjà que j'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient toujours éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et que le fait de ne pas pouvoir vivre cet amour les faisaient énormément souffrir . Et puis il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie, il faut aussi s'amuser ! Je sais, je sais , cela vous fait bizarre de m'entendre dire cela … ce doit être Jane qui déteint sur moi ! En parlant du blond, j'ai une vengeance a préparer moi !

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, Grace et moi arrivions donc à l'hôtel pour nous changer et mettre une tenue plus … « osée » dira t-on avant d'aller rejoindre les étalons à la plage . Après mainte réflexion, j'optais pour la robe rouge au grand décolleté et qui m'arrivait è moitié cuisse . Je pris soin de mettre mon bikini en dessous au cas où il me prenait l'envie de piquer une tête . Je me passais un dernier coup de brosse aux cheveux puis je rejoignis Grace à l'entrée de l'hôtel . Là nous prîmes un taxi et direction la plage !

Il nous fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination . Lorsque nous sortîmes de la voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir au sifflement des divers jeunes hommes qui nous passaient à coté . Faut dire que je n'étais pas du tout habituée à ce genre d'accueil et j'avoue que cela me plaisait beaucoup . Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes avant de retrouver les garçons . (ou alors la chance y était pour quelque chose) . Et je ne pus espérer meilleur accueil de la part de mon sexy de consultant . Il s'approcha de moi, me prit par la taille et me susurra à l'oreille :

.

_ Mmm vous êtes très sexy Lisbon …

.

Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou et une vague de frisson m'envahis . Puis il se recula légèrement et il ancra son regard dans le miens . C'est alors que je vit cette lueur dans ses yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas . De plus, ses yeux s'étaient assombris et l'idée qu'il puisse avoir envie de moi me traversa l'esprit, ce qui me fit rougir instantanément . Reprend toi Lisbon ou sinon cet homme horriblement séduisant va te faire perdre la tête ! En même temps, comment vous voulez que je reste maître de moi quand vous avez un bel apollon juste en face de vous et qui fait tout pour vous jeter dans ses bras ! Remarque, l'idée d'être dans ses bras est très tentante... non reprend toi ma grande avant que la situation n'empire ! Heureusement pour moi, il finit par me lacher . Juste à ce moment, je vit Grace embrasser Rigsby à pleine bouche, le faisant tomber au passage . Puis Jane se retourna vers les autres misters tout en laissant son bras autour de ma taille .

.

_ Les gars, je vous présente Térésa, ma compagne !

.

Puis il se tourna vers moi .

.

_ Térésa, voici Marc, Josh et Nathan, alias Mister New-York, Californie et San Francisco !

.

Ils me sérièrent la main, avec le sourire aux lèvres . Mon dieu, tous les apollons s'étaient donné rendez-vous ou quoi ? Remarque, certes ils étaient beaux gosses mais Jane était encore mieux et l'idée qu'il me déshabille du regard était … inqualifiable ! Nous passâmes le reste de l'après- midi a discuter et ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 19h que nous nous décidions de rentrer à l'hôtel . Au passage, Jane m'avait dit de faire semblant d'être sa compagne car des mec comme ça, dés qu'ils voiyent une jolie fille, ils sont pire que des vautour volant au dessus d'un cadavre !

Après cette longue journée où la température extérieure dépassait les 30 degrés à l'ombre, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour me rafraichir . Bien sur, Jane eut la même idée que moi et nous montions à notre chambre ensemble . Jane alla à la douche le premier pendant que moi, je préparais ma vengeance avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres . Oh oui Jane, tu vas regretter de t'être joué de moi … Un quart d'heure plus tard, mon consultant sortit de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille . Bien sur, comme toute femme normalement constituée je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes yeux sur son torse musclé et je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas rougir . Il me fit son sourire colgate et je filais à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain avant de perdre complètement les pédales !

Vingt minutes plus tard, je fus enfin prête à entrer en action . J'entrouvris la porte pour voir ce que faisait Jane et je fus soulagée de le voir devant le lit, plongé dans ses pensées . C'est alors que je mis une musique sur mon portable et je sortis lentement de la salle de bain, avec une démarche la plus sensuelle possible . Quand Jane se retourna, je le vis ouvrir grand la bouche prêt à baver avec les yeux grand ouverts, assombris par le désir . Je m'avançais vers lui tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et en le fixant d'un regard coquin . Dés que je fus à quelques centimètres de lui, je posais mes mains sr son torse nu et je commençais à tracer de petit cercle . Puis, d'un seul coup, je le poussais en arrière et il tomba sur le lit . Il eut un hoquet de surprise mais il me fixait toujours de son regard bleu azur, ce qui me fis frissonner . Refusant de me laisser déstabiliser, je commençais mon déhancher tout en défaisant les lient qui tenaient ma robe courte . Ceci fais, je la laissait glisser le long de mes jambes . Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand Jane me fixait de la tête aux pieds . Faut dire que j'y était aller fort ! J'avais une mini jupe en cuir qui faisait ressortir les courbes de mon corps et un soutien gorge noir, en cuir lui aussi et une paire de talons aiguilles .

Je m'approchais du lit puis je me mis à quatre pattes dessus et je remontais au dessus de Jane, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres . Alors, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, je sortie une paire de menottes de mon soutiens gorge et je lui attacha les poignés aux barreaux du lit, sous le regard incompréhensif de Jane . Une fois fais, je me redressais et me mis assise sur son bas ventre . Je sortis une cravache d'une de mes botte et commençais à la faire circuler sur le torse du beau blond, qui me regardait faire avec le sourire aux lèvres .

.

_ Alors Jane, quelle punition vais-je bien pouvoir vous infliger pour vous être servis de moi ?

_ Allons Lisbon, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

.

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnais un coup de cravache qui le surprit .

.

_ Aïe ! Visiblement vous l'êtes . Écoutez, je peux m'excuser si c'est ce que vous voulez .

« Clac ! »

_ Aïe ! Que voulez vous que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ?

« Clac ! »

_ Lisbon arrêtez, je vous en supplie !

« Clac ! »

.

Plus il me suppliait et plus je lui donnais des petit coup de cravache . Mais quand je vis qu'il était vraiment sérieux lors de ses excuses, je mis fin à la petite torture et me penchais à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

.

_ J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon car sinon, la prochaine fois, je vais devoir me montrer plus agressive …

.

Il me fit un faible sourire et je sortis du lit pour aller me changer à la salle de bain . J'en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard et c'est avec le sourire que je me dirigeais vers la porte mais Jane m'intercepta .

.

_ Heu Lisbon, vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

.

Je me retournais vers lui, souriante à pleine dents .

.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Jane .

_ Faudrait peut être que vous pensiez à me détacher !

_ Hors de question .

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Cela fait partit de votre punition . Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais descendre au restaurant rejoindre les autres !

_ Lisbon, attendez …

.

Je sortis en claquant la porte et j'entendis la voix de Jane .

.

_ Je me vengerais Lisbon , je me VENGERAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS !

.

Le fait d'entendre Jane crier après moi me fit rire . Mais maintenant, je devais m'attendre à tout de la part de mon consultant . Car rien n'est plus imprévisible qu'un Jane assoiffé de vengeance !

.

.

.

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^**

**Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir alors n'hésitai pas !**

**Quand à moi, je vous dis à la prochaine, bisous :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Grand bonjours tout le monde ! Je suis enfin de retour après plus d'un an d'absence ( désolé pour tous ceux qui attendaient la suite:( **

**C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ( et désolé que ce soit si court … )**

.

.

.

Hello ! Vous pouvez pas savoir combien je suis ravie de vous revoir ! Bien, si je récapitule, la dernière fois je m'étais arrêté à la punition de Jane et j'étais descendue rejoindre les autres au restaurant, laissant Jane menotté au lit . Évidement, je savais que je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort mais ça en valait vraiment le coup ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le plaisir que ça fait d'avoir le contrôle d'un Jane bouillant de désir !

.

.

.

J'arrivais en bas des escaliers qui menaient au restaurant, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsque je fut accostée par Marc ( mister New-York) . Grand brun aux yeux verts, il portait une chemise fleurit et un bermuda , ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être attirant !

_ Salut miss Térésa, vous êtes ravissante ce soir .

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je rougis comme une gamine .

_ M .. merci …

_ Mais je ne vois pas ce cher Patrick avec vous ? Qui pourrait laisser une pareille beauté sans compagnie ? Aller, je vous invite à diner avec moi .

_ En fait il est encore dans la chambre et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mes amis …

_ Tss tss il n'est pas là et de toute façon vous m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble .

_ Oui mais …

_ Alors venez avec moi !

Il me prit par le bras et me força à le suivre . Nous prîmes place à une table, l'un en face de l'autre . Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer avec un sourire à la Jane, jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur nous porte les menus . Nous lisions nos cartes respectives en silence lorsqu'il reposa subitement la sienne et se leva, prétextant avoir oublier quelque chose dans sa chambre . J'attendis qu'il fut assez éloigner pour relâcher complètement la pression qui c'était subitement emparée de mes chairs . Jetant un coup d'œil furtif autour de moi, je vis Rigsby et Van-Pelt installés à une table voisine de la mienne et toujours aucun Jane . J'eus un léger pincement au cœur en l'imaginant toujours menotté au lit, torse nu . Je soupirai une énième fois . Cela faisait plus de 5 minutes que Marc était monté dans sa chambre et il n'était toujours pas revenu . Le serveur apporta les entrées et je commençai la mienne .Lorsque j'eus terminé, je n'eus pas le temps de me lever que Nathan ( mister Californie) m'accosta à son tour .

_ Mmm le grand méchant loup a repéré une petite brebis égarée .

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un regard si animal que j'en eus des frissons . Il s'approcha et caressa furtivement ma joue, dont celle si s'enflamma instantanément . Allez Térésa, reprend toi et vite ! T'es une grande fille ! Ne te laisse pas submerger par toute cette testostérone !

Mais j'avais beau me donner des claques mentales, impossible de me ressaisir . Nathan eut aucun mal à me dirigé ver la piste de danse . Il m'attira contre lui lorsque les première notes d'un slow se firent entendre . Javais la tête contre son torse et lui ses main posées « sagement » sur ma taille . J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, pensant à Jane, son parfum, ses boucles craquantes, la douceur de sa peau …

Je fut tirée de mes pensées quand un bras puissant m'attira vers l'arrière et me plaqua contre un torse que je devinais musclé . Mais quand le parfum de l'individu arriva à mon cerveau, j'eus un sursaut de surprise . Jane... Celui me pris par la main et me traina jusqu'à un endroit isolé où personne ne pourrait nous déranger . Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je me dégagé de son emprise et me tournai ver lui .

_ Jane, qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Pour toute réponse il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa à pleine bouche . Je le repoussai en le giflant, choquée par son geste . Je me mit à courir pour m'éloigner de lui mais il m'attrapa par le bras et me ramena à lui . Énervée, je repoussai violemment, le faisant tomber dans la piscine . Rougissante de honte et d'embarras, je m'approchai du bord pour voir s'il allait bien . Il remonta à la surface dans un mouvement si sexy que je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher . Debout, ses yeux graves encrés dans les mien, il sortit de la piscine dans une démarche digne d'un mannequin . Il avança vers moi et j'étais incapable de bouger comme si une force me clouait sur place . Puis il tendis les bras vers moi .

_ Venez me faire un câlin, Lisbon .

_N … non, pas question !

Évidement, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et je jeta sur moi pour me plaquer contre lui, trempant ma robe au passage . Puis il me souleva dans ses bras telle une princesse et s'avança lentement vers le bord de la piscine . Réalisant soudain ses intensions, je me tortillai dans ses bras tout en lui criant dessus .

_ Jane non, ne faite pas ça !

_ Voyons Lisbon, que croyez vous que je veuillent faire ?

_ Jane, ne me prenez pas pour une demeurée, posez moi tout de suite !

_ Mmm … et si je ne veux pas ?

_ Jane !

_OK, comme vous voulez .

Il s'arretta, prêt à me relâcher …

_ Jane pas maint ...

PLOOUUFF !

J'étais tombée lourdement dans l'eau,ma robe blanche devenant totalement transparente laissant une pleine vue sur mes sous vêtement rouges . J'immergeai de l'eau, trempée jusqu'aux os et le maquillage dégoulinant sur mon visage et pour couronner le tout un Jane mort de rire .

_ Jane, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis trempée !

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas vous débarrasser de votre robe ?

_ Quoi ?

Quelque cris se firent entendre depuis la salle de restaurant jusqu'à ce que l'on vit Jane courir à longues enjambées vers les chambres d'hôtel, tenant un tissu blanc dan les mains suivi d'une Lisbon rouge de rage et de honte qui lui courrait après en sous vêtement tout en lui criant dessus .

_ Jane, je vais vous tueeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr !

Ils traversèrent le restaurant sans prêter attentions aux regards étonnés des autres clients et plus particulièrement celui de leurs deux amis .

A SUIVRE ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjours tout le monde !**

**Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et me donnent l'envie de continuer cette fic :)**

**Donc voici le chapitre 10, le plus toriiiiiiiide de l'histoire !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notre course poursuite nous avait emmenée tout droit jusqu'à notre chambre . Je vit Jane y rentrer et je mis faufilé également . Sauf qu'une fois rentrer, je ne le vit nulle part .

_ Jane, où êtes vous ?

Pas de réponses …

_ Jane ! Ce n'est pas drôle, montrez vous !

C'est alors que j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi . Je me retournai d'un bon et fis face à un Jane tout sourire qui venait de la fermer à clé et avait déposer la dite clé tout en haut d'une armoire ( trop haut pour moi!) Puis il s'approcha lentement de moi,me forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que je sois coincé entre Jane et le mur de la chambre . Là il plaça ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage,m'empêchant ainsi de fuir . Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses perles bleu qui me fixaient avec tant d'intensité que je me sentais fondre littéralement ! Il leva doucement sa main et me caressa furtivement la joue, me provoquant un frisson de plaisir . Puis ses lèvres remplacèrent sa main . Il les posa délicatement sur ma joue droite, descendirent dans mon cou et remontèrent vers ma clavicule dans une infinie douceur, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir . Frustré de ne pas pouvoir (enfin) gouter à ses lèvres, je pris son visage entre mes mains et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes . Et c'est quand je sentis son sourire que je compris que je m'était faite avoir encore une fois par ce manipulateur de Jane . Mais peu m'importait je pouvais enfin savourer la douceur de ses lèvres comme je l'avais si souvent rêvé . J'entrouvris alors ma bouche,cherchant à capturer la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure . Je le sentis alors entrouvrir le sienne, m'invitant à approfondir notre baiser . Je ne me fis pas prier et nos langues commencèrent a jouer entre elles . Sans même s'en rendre compte le baiser ne tarda pas à devenir torride, enflammant toutes les cellules de mon corps . Nous étions maintenant étroitement enlacés contre le mur de la chambre .

Sans perdre de l'intensité de nos baiser, je sentis les mains de Jane partir à l'exploration de mon corps . Elles descendirent en bas de mon dos et remontèrent dans une tendre caresse qui me fit gémir contre ses lèvres . Il continuait ainsi plusieurs fois pendant que nos bouches se dévoraient d'un appétit inassouvissable,s'écartant à peine de temps à autre pour reprendre notre souffle . J'avais mes mains autour de sa nuque, collant nos corps le plus possible et je pouvais déjà sentir l'expression de son envie contre mon bas ventre .

L'esprit complètement embrumé,je me laissai aller aux caresses de Jane . Je poussait un grognement de frustration quand ses lèvres se détachèrent des mienne pour venir se poser sur la naissance de ma poitrine . Il y appliqua de petits cercles avec sa langue, pendant que je basculais ma tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès . Voulant moi aussi pouvoir caresser sa peau, je défis les boutons de sa chemise avec une dextérité que je ne me connaissais pas et je fis glisser le vêtement le long des bras de Jane dévoilant ainsi son torse bien fait . Je le caressais alors, savourant la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts .

C'est ainsi qu'il me prit délicatement dans ses bras, telle une princesse, et se dirigea vers le lit .Lentement, il vint me surplomber en prenant appuie sur ses genoux et ses coudes. Je le suivais des yeux sans bouger, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente . Sans un mot, il abaissa sa tête pour reprendre son baiser où il l'avait laissé. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes tout aussi avide . Il abandonna un moment ma bouche et commença à parsemer ma peau de milliers de petits baisers, les rendant de plus en plus intense qu'il descendait le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule. Sa bouche chemina avec douceur sur ma peau , vagabondant sur ma poitrine avant de remonter doucement vers mon oreille me faisant gémir doucement sous ses baisers . Une décharge électrique me parcourut de part en part alors que sensuellement il me mordillait le cou . Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses flancs avant de remonter le long de son dos solide appréciant de sentir sous mes paumes le mouvement languissant de ses muscles . Il m'entoura de ses bras et me fit pivoter pour que je me retrouve au-dessus. Allongée complètement sur lui, je senti contre ma cuisse se presser sa virilité. Je m'aidai de mes mains reposant sur son torse pour me redresser et me retrouva assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec son sexe . Il se redressa à son tour et me serra contre lui. Un petit râle de désir émergea du fond de sa gorge lorsque sa verge fut pressée contre mon bas ventre . Ses yeux témoignait de ce désir animal qui grandissait furieusement tandis que ses mains n'étaient encore que douceur et délicatesse. Je perdais la tête. Je perdais totalement la tête et mon cœur allait finir par exploser s'il continuait à m'embrasser ainsi .

En un claquement de doigts, sans même que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, il me décrocha mon soutien gorge. Je sursautai de surprise en comprenant ce qui se passait, alors que ses mains aussi habiles que celle d'un magicien avaient déjà fait disparaître la fine pièce de dentelle .

_ Jane .. . soufflais-je tout en me cachant rapidement le buste de mes bras .

Il ne répondit pas,sa bouche bien trop occupée à conquérir les nouvelles parcelles de peau accessibles . Comment pouvais-je lui résister quand tout mon corps s'embrasait littéralement sous ses baisers. Ma tête me tournait, mon corps vibrait, et malgré toute ma volonté, d'incongrue gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient d'entre mes lèvres . Mon dos se cambra et ma gorge libéra un petit cri plus fort que les autres, quand il imprima sa bouche sur mon téton et commença à le sucer . J'étais tellement sensible à son toucher. Je me tordais, frissonnais, gémissais aux passages de ses doigts . Il me fit basculer sur le lit à nouveau et chemina lentement de ma poitrine à mon ventre. Sa langue s'arrêtait de temps à autres lorsqu'il trouvait une zone plus érogène en traçant des petits cercles langoureusement. Ses mains caressaient mes flancs et descendaient jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de ma culotte . Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et me susurra d'une voix chargée de désir

_ Tu me rend fou Lisbon .

Il me tenait étroitement serrée contre lui et me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille sensuellement . Ses larges mains caressaient mon buste, empaumèrent ma poitrine me faisant cambrer de plaisir . Il abandonna l'un de mes seins et ses doigts glissèrent plus bas sur mes côtes, son ventre et se faufilèrent sous l'élastique de ma culotte. Je sursautai de surprise mais déjà ses doigts atteignaient mon intimité . Je me cambrai brusquement sous la décharge que produisit sa caresse. Je relâchai ainsi sa bouche pour libérer de petits gémissements incontrôlés entre une respiration torturée tout en pressant encore plus mon corps contre sa peau nue . Son pouce fit de petits mouvements circulaires autour de mon clitoris et il commença délicatement à introduire un doigt dans mon intimité . Mon corps tremblai, ma respiration se fit haletante sous les puissantes sensations qui m'envahissaient . Il avait la respiration tout aussi laborieuse que la mienne comme si sentir mon excitation se répandre sur ses doigts lui faisait partager les même émotions . Je serrait mes doigts autour de son épaule, glissant sur la peau devenue moite, enfonçant presque mes ongles dans sa chair pour me retenir à quelque chose alors qu'il me menait aux portes du plaisir. Mon corps était en pleine ébullition, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec un homme .

Ma voix se brisa dans ma gorge quand il inséra un autre doigt. Je ne pouvais presque plus respirer . Ses doigts augmentèrent la cadence des va-et-viens sans pour autant s'enfoncer trop profondément et des petits cris commencèrent à envahir la pièce au fur et à mesure que le plaisir devenait incontrôlable . En un instant tout mon corps se tendit en un spasme, victime d'une décharge surpuissante. Je poussai un cri pour expulser l'air coincé dans mes poumons et une vague de bien-être à nul autre pareil prit possession de mes chairs,de mes muscles et de chacune de mes cellules . Puis il se redressa, enleva ses derniers vêtements et il se rallongea sur moi . Nos deux corps étaient brûlants et suants . Il décala d'une main amoureuse quelques mèches qui me barrait les yeux avant de m'embrasser tendrement au creux de mon cou . Il pivota un peu et se plaça entre mes jambes mais se releva brusquement .

_ Attend,j'ai oublier le préservatif .

Il sortit du lit et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain . Là il s'empara d'un préservatif fournit par l'hôtel et revint vite vers le lit . Il embrasa mes genoux puis l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec passion et avidité. Je me tortillai dans tous les sens sous l'effet des petits frissons me parcourant, mais encore plus sous l'embarras de voir sa tête se positionner entre mes cuisses .

_ Jane ! Criais-je en un éclat de voix quand habillement de sa langue il vint titiller le cœur de ma féminité .

Il léchait le petit bourgeon avec gourmandise tout en y enfonçant sa langue de temps en temps . Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour être encore au bord de l'orgasme . Mon dieu cet homme me rendait folle ! Il arrêta sa torture et m'embrassa sur tout le corps tout en essayant d'enfiler sa capote . Une fois fait il se repositionna entre mes jambes et inséra son land dans l'étroit passage de mon vagin, lui arrachant un long soupir de plaisir . Il le retira aussitôt avant d'aller plus loin et recommença quelques fois la manœuvre . J'avais envie de lui, tellement envie … Puis il m'embrassa langoureusement et c'est dans une infinie douceur qu'il me fit sienne . J'étais tellement étroite que je pouvais le sentir dans tout mon corps .

Il était maintenant complètement en moi et ne bougeait plus pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer. Il continuait patiemment à me caresser et à m'embrasser . Quand il ma senti détendu à nouveau, il commença des mouvements de vas-et-viens amples et majestueux, assez lent et doux pour ne pas me faire mal . Nos corps étaient devenu électrique et le moindre contact nous transportaient dans une sorte de transe de plaisir. La pièce s'emplit de nos gémissements pendant que les mouvements s'intensifiaient . Nos corps se répondaient instinctivement. Les sensations qui nous envahissaient effaçaient complètement la réalité. Le temps n'existait plus . Des mots doux chuchotés au creux de mon oreille berçaient mon cœur pendant que mon corps bouillonnaient de toutes ces sensation qu'il me procurait . J' haletait, noyais dans ces vagues de plaisir et m'accrochais à lui, me retenant à sa taille, glissant ma main sur ses fesses fermes. J' atteint le paroxysme de l'extase et criai de tout mon soûl son prénom. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec moi . D'une main directrice, il me remonta les cuisses et continua encore plus férocement le balancement de ses hanches. L'angle un peu différent, le rendait encore plus fou. J'étais tellement étroite qu'il aurait pu jouir à n'importe quel moment. Mon vagin se contractait en des spasmes de plus en plus fort et plus rapprocher. J'étais à bout de force, épuisée par tout cette jouissance qu'il me procurait. Je n'avais plus aucune retenue et c'est avec délice qu'il entendait rouler son nom sur ma langue pendant que je m'agrippais à lui. Se calquant à ma jouissance, il se libéra enfin . Nos deux corps savamment enlacés,nous restions un long moment étroitement collé avant qu'il ne se retire précautionneusement . Il remonta autour de nous la couverture et nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre .

.

.

.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre . J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé l'attente trop longue …**


End file.
